


Love Like Vines

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because I live in denial, F/M, Farlan lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good girls didn’t fall in love with their squad leaders. And they sure as hell didn’t sneak out of their dorms at night to have some private time with them. Love comes regardless of station. Love is a vine that will creep into hearts and grow and expand no matter the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Vines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I am in complete denial of Farlan aka my anime husband and actual soulmate dying so I wrote this cheer myself up.

Heart pounding painfully in your chest, you made your way through the Survey Corps base. Your bare feet gently stepped on the cool wood floors. You were careful not to make a sound. A jacket was thrown over your nightgown and your hands held a tiny candle, your only light source in the pitch black hallways.  _ What if I get caught, your nerves asked as they tore apart your stomach.  What if someone finds out? _ For a moment you considered turning back. If you got caught it would mean the end of your military career. But it wouldn’t be just the end of yours; it would be the end of your lover’s as well. 

Good girls didn’t fall in love with their squad leaders. And they sure as hell didn’t sneak out of their dorms at night to have some private time with them. Love comes regardless of station. Love is a vine that will creep into hearts and grow and expand no matter the circumstances. _No, I can’t turn back,_ you thought, biting your lip and fighting your nerves. _Life is too short and in our careers we could die any day. I love him and I need to spend every moment I can with him. I need to make the most out of life._

That kind of philosophy was what inspired your lover and the commonality drew you two together in the first place. Well, that and you were in his squad. Squad Leader Farlan told you that ever since he had a near-death experience he had on an expedition, he started making the best out of everything life gave him. “Do I want to be here? Well, I’d be lying if I said I’d rather be here than somewhere else,” he confided in you once during one of you initial visits to him. “I didn’t ask for this life but maybe I can help the world become a better place for everyone else. And if I live long enough, of course I’ll get to retire and that’s something to look forward to.” 

Your fingers clutched his doorknob and you slowly opened his door. Farlan sat behind his desk, lazily flipping through a book. Any nervousness you had felt instantly melted away at the sight of him. You were safe now. You were safe with him. His eyes flickered up and a grin appeared on his lips as you locked his office door. 

“Did you run into trouble?” he asked, putting his book away in a desk drawer.

“Sort of. Captain Levi was walking around and I had to hide out in a closet for a few minutes,” you informed him. You plopped down onto his lap, hand reaching out and resting on his cheek. He leaned in and gave you a quick peck. 

“I guess you’re just going to have to come earlier,” he smiled, a hint of coyness mixing with the sweetness. A shiver rolled down your spine as his fingers stroked your cheek. “Or, you could always just stay here and avoid running into someone completely.”

“Your jokes are lame,” you giggled, planting another kiss on his cheek. He chuckled, lips finding your jaw.

“Then how about we skip the ‘lame’ jokes and go to something we’ll both enjoy?” Lust dripped from his husky voice, his fingers gliding up your thigh and pushing up your nightgown. You lips caught his hot ones in a warm, loving, and hungry kiss. Need trickled down in your veins as you deepened the kiss and his hands moved up your nightgown, grasping your hips and pulling you closer.

It was true love didn’t discriminate and chose it victims out of chemistry and not convenience. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be in Farlan’s office past curfew making love with him. True, your relationship would be so much easier if he weren’t your superior or you were a fellow Squad Leader. But as sparks flew and your body melted into Farlan’s, you wouldn’t choose to have it any other way. You’d found someone who loved you unconditionally and someone you loved just as much. Even with the obstacles you two faced, you wouldn’t give this up for anything else in the world. 


End file.
